Harcèlement moral
by youckou
Summary: Parfois, certains évènements peuvent avoir des répercussions inattendues. Et cette fois, c'est à France d'en payer le prix... (FRUK sous-entendu)


Encore l'actualité, c'est si inspirant... Quoique celle-ci n'a pas fait tant de bruit que ça, j'ai l'impression. Bref. Je remercie les lectrices/eurs, followeuses/eurs et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic!

.

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages d'Hetalia sont la propriété de leur auteur, je ne fais qu'emprunter. ; )

.

.

.

.

Ok. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Angleterre regarda attentivement son voisin. Celui-ci fixait avec une application tout à fait extraordinaire ses notes. Il avait l'air encore plus sérieux qu'Allemagne. Et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'était l'heure de la pause, et le français n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Ni à lui, ni aux autres. Toutes les nations de l'Union Européenne lui jetaient des regards qu'ils pensaient discrets. Le problème, dans les réunions des membres de l'UE, c'était que tous les comportements suspects étaient étudiés, décryptés et analysés avec un soin presque maniaque. La crise rendait tout le monde paranoïaque, et le moindre comportement étrange était considéré comme le signe d'une possible catastrophe économique. Qui toucherait, bien évidemment, toute leur petite communauté. Et la dite communauté semblait penser que c'était à lui d'intervenir auprès de son voisin. Comme s'il se souciait des soucis de l'autre idiot. Finalement, le premier à oser s'avancer vers le français fut Irlande. Il se dirigea vers son cousin et posa sa main sur son épaule, doucement.

« An Fhrainc(1)? Tout va bien?

Le blond sursauta. Il leva ses yeux cernés sur Patrick. Il était pâle, et avait l'air étrangement angoissé. Reconnaissant son interlocuteur, il parut brusquement se réveiller, et une colère sourde anima son visage. Il se dégagea.

-Toi, tu ne me touches pas.

Ha. Donc Irlande était responsable. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur à son frère. Il était rare que Francis s'énerve contre lui, ou contre les autres membres de sa fratrie. Qui en profitaient honteusement, usant de ce favoritisme éhonté pour amener leur cousin à des beuveries dont il était toujours exclu. « C'est réservé aux celtiques, tête de paillasson. ». Soit disant qu'il ne tenait pas assez bien l'alcool pour y participer. Et Francis qui les défendait, comme quoi c'était innocent, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Comme si. Ils s'en vantaient, ces bâtards. Lui aussi, s'il voulait, il pourrait monopoliser l'attention du français. Plus facilement qu'eux, en plus. Mais lui, il n'en ressentait jamais le besoin. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'ennuyait de boire SEUL son whisky alors que SON rival s'amusait avec ses frères. Pas du tout. Mais même, voir son rival repousser Irlande lui donnait une inexplicable sensation de revanche. C'était bien fait pour lui, tien. Et il allait en profiter pour traîner Francis chez lui, et le féliciter du fait que pour une fois, il s'était bien comporté. Et l'encourager dans cette voie. Mis à part le fait qu'il l'ait ignoré, mais ça aussi il s'en chargerait une fois arrivé en Angleterre. En attendant, il allait enfoncer son cher frère. Autant exploiter cette situation inhabituelle.

-Alors, Irlande, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Si tu n'es pas capable de bien te comporter, tu peux toujours me demander conseil. Voir rejoindre le Commonwealth. Si tu es sage, j'y réfléchirai.

Le français se figea, et se retourna trèèèèès lentement vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient un peu trop sombres. Presque noirs. Ou bien c'était une illusion d'optique, due à ses cernes.

-Je te déconseille d'intervenir, rosbeef, parce que je te jure que je t'assomme. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Tu es responsable de tout ça. Alors maintenant, tu m'oublies et me laisses EN PAIX! Tu m'as causé bien assez de problèmes comme ça. »

L'anglais s'arrêta, surpris par la réaction de Francis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Vexé, il jeta un regard agressif à Irlande. C'était de sa faute, ça. Il avait mis France de mauvaise humeur, et maintenant ça retombait sur lui. Et dans ces conditions, impossible de se disputer convenablement avec le français. Et autant abandonner l'idée de profiter de lui tranquillement. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la salle. Le plafond, couvert de dorures et décoré d'une fresque en trompe-œil était tout simplement splendide, remarquèrent toutes les nations. Peut-être un peu kitch, mais vraiment, ça valait le coup d'œil. Finalement, Allemagne annonça la reprise de la réunion, au grand soulagement de tous.

.

.

.

.

Deux heures passèrent, deux heures de concentration intense, de dignité blessée (non, Angleterre ne boudait pas. Il était trop mature pour ça) et de concentré de mauvaise humeur. On frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, l'hexagonal se tendit. Un homme entrouvrit la porte, un téléphone à la main. France, apercevant l'objet, pâlit. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du verre qu'il serrait, assez fort pour le fissurer. Francis était une nation ancienne, qui normalement avait une bonne maîtrise de sa force. Cette perte de contrôle était de très mauvaise augure. L'homme prit la parole.

« Monsieur Bonnef...

Avant qu'il puisse finir, le français le coupa.

-Pas disponible.

-Mais votre prési...

-NON! Je suis en réunion. Je ne peux pas l'interrompre n'importe comment

Allemagne intervint.

-Franckreich ce n'est pas un...

Avant que Ludwig ne finisse sa phrase, il se fit fusiller du regard.

-Je ne suis VRAIMENT pas disponible. J'ai besoin de me concentrer. La dette est un sujet TRES sérieux, Allemagne.

La voix du français était froide. Feliciano se cacha derrière Espagne, effrayé. L'humain se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux.

-Alors quand serez vous disponible?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant quelques heures.

Des murmures consternés coururent dans la salle, mais personne n'osa intervenir. Gêné, l'homme repris.

-Bien... Mais Monsieur le président souhaiterait cependant que vous rallumiez votre portable, en cas d'urgence...

France grinça des dents. Les murmures s'intensifièrent. Une nation n'éteint PAS son portable. Ne serait ce que pour écrire des SMS lors des réunions (interminables) ou bien jouer à Candy Crush (on sent la mère accro). Parce que oui, l'épidémie touchait même les nations. Même si très peu d'entre elles l'auraient admis à voix haute. Les épaules de Francis s'affaissèrent. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas éviter _ça_ éternellement. Il sortit son téléphone du fond de son sac et l'alluma, sous le regard curieux des membres de l'Union Européenne. Prenant une grande inspiration, il composa son code de sécurité. Presqu'aussitôt, le signal sonore indiquant les appels manqués retentit. Puis celui pour les SMS, qui se répéta. Une fois, deux fois, dis fois, vingt fois, trente fois. Jusqu'à ce que France active le mode vibreur. Éberluées, les nations fixaient l'appareil. Tout comme Francis, qui regardait avec résignation le téléphone clignoter au rythme des SMS reçus.

-Veee... Grand frère France?

-Hm?

-Tu l'as éteint depuis combien de temps?

-... Il est quelle heure?

Angleterre regarda sa montre, et la montra à France. Elle indiquait 15h30.

-Sept heures et trente minutes.

-Et tu en as combien?

D'une voix où le désespoir perçait, le blond répondit:

-Pour l'instant cinquante-six. Et trente messages vocaux. »

.

.

.

.

A contrecœur, Arthur se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu as une idée?

-J'ai l'air d'avoir une idée, le raton laveur?

Le susnommé le fusilla du regard. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à parler à cet imbécile. Il aurait préféré se débrouiller seul. Quand ça concernait son voisin, il préférait toujours se débrouiller tout seul. A cause de l'Entente Cordiale, bien sûr. Mais dans le cas présent, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui arrivait à Francis, et à priori, Irlande y était mêlé. Donc, il allait subir ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour rendre à son rival un comportement normal. Non pas que le voir dans un état aussi déplorable lui déplaise. Mais _là_ ce n'était pas de sa seule responsabilité, donc non, ça ne lui convenait pas. Et le nombre de messages et d'appels qu'il avait reçu rien que pendant la réunion était proprement indécent. C'était juste du harcèlement. Angleterre connaissait assez Francis pour savoir qu'il n'était absolument pas en état pour la moindre dispute ou autres activités plus distrayantes dans ce genre de cas. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Donc, à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.

-Et bien creuse donc ta tête rousse, rends toi utile.

-C'est mignon Iggy que tu t'inquiètes comme ça, mais tu n'es pas le seul. C'est aussi mon cousin je te rappelle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, wanker. Et je ne suis pas inquiet! C'est purement politique! »

Irlande ricana. La dispute aurait pu sérieusement dégénérer entre les deux anglophones s'il n'y avaient pas eu le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Une sonnerie bien particulière qui disait indéniablement quelque chose à Arthur. Juste après, il réussit à entendre, malgré ça, la voix de France.

_« __Debruya sikina !__(cochon du diable)_

Suivit d'un soupir, avant qu'il ne décroche

-Allô Abeline.

Les deux espions improvisés ne purent entendre la réponse. Irlande se tourna vers son frère, prononçant silencieusement l'étrange prénom. Arthur lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Il n'en est pas question. _Ez eta ez_ (non et non)! Tu comprends mieux comme ça?

-(...)

-Je sais ça, mais ça ne change rien. Je n'ai pas à faire comme...

-(...)!

Apparemment, le ton de la conversation montait.

-Ne commences pas à me menacer!

-(...)

-Il n'y a rien à négocier. Maintenant tu arrêtes de me har...

-(...)!

-Si tu continues, je raccroche.

-(...)!

Arthur et Patrick entendirent le bruit sec d'un clapet de téléphone.

-Têtue comme une mule... »

Alors que le français commençait à s'éloigner, une sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Arthur la reconnue, celle-ci. L'hymne corse.

« ...Oui Antoine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-(...)

-Antone, comme tu préfères. Bref, que puis-je pour toi?

-(...)

-Non.

-(...)

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu connais très bien ma réponse.

-(...)

-J'aurais du me douter que tu me la sortirais, toi aussi. Abel me l'a déjà faite, ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter. Et n'essaie même pas de me menacer, elle t'a aussi précédée sur ça.

- (…)!

-Mais oui, mon préfet! A la longue c'est lassant. Et après, j'aurais le droit à l'empereur? On va raccourcir ça, je vais parler de telle manière que tu comprennes: _inno_! »

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, le français poussa un cris de frustration. Doucement, les pièces du puzzle se mettait en place dans l'esprit de Arthur. Pays Basque puis Corse? Ces deux là avaient un point commun qui sautait aux yeux, et il était près à parier que Bretagne n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. Mais quel était le rapport avec son frère et lui? De son coté, le français s'était assis contre le mur, attendant de toute évidence quelque chose.

« Allez, vas y Nolwenn, qu'on en finisse jusqu'à l'heure prochaine.

Quelques instants après, une troisième sonnerie retentit. Francis ricana. Et décrocha.

-Tu as failli être en retard ma grande. Les deux autres indépendantistes sont passés avant toi. Je vais nous faire gagner du temps, à tous les deux. Ma réponse, tu la connais déjà: NANN! »

Francis se releva et se dirigea, clairement énervé, en direction du salon de détente. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Irlande se tourna vers Angleterre, attendant de toute évidence une réponse. Celui-ci soupira. C'était pourtant si évident!

« Tu te rappelles la période où tu as fait de ma vie un enfer pour récupérer ton pouvoir sur tes terres? A priori, frog doit faire face à une crise d'indépendantisme aiguë. J'en suis presque à le plaindre, des siècles qu'il subit ça.

-Et quel est la rapport avec nous?

-Ça je ne sais pas encore. Mais ils ont apparemment décidé qu'organiser une coalition serait plus efficace. Quoi qu'ils prétendent, c'est très français comme comportement.

-Tu dis ça, mais dernièrement, je connais quelqu'un qui fait des siennes.

-Tu m'agaces. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas donner de mauvaises idées aux autres. »

Arthur se tut brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Mais bien sûr...Ça expliquerait tout. Et en plus, c'était tellement facile d'arranger l'humeur de Francis à ce moment là... Il n'avait qu'à lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Irlande fixait son frère, blasé. Le rictus machiavélique qu'il affichait, il ne le connaissait que trop. C'est pour cela que, lorsque ce dernier sortit son portable de sa poche, il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Après tout, le responsable avait, indirectement, faillit le faire frapper par son cousin bien-aimé.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Arthur était installé à sa place habituelle. Pays de Galles, méfiant, s'était assis un peu plus loin derrière lui. Écosse s'était avachi sur un fauteuil, semblant déjà mourir d'ennui. L'un des seuls avantages qu'il trouvait à sa condition d'état du Commonwealth, c'était la possibilité d'échapper à ces interminables séances de torture plus couramment appelées « réunions » . Et l'autre sadique qui leur annonce avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils sont conviés à participer à ce purgatoire. Si on prend un dictionnaire Arthur-Anglais, ça donne « vous ramenez vos fesses ici et que ça saute ». Puisque ce sale petit barbare voulait jouer à ça, Allistair n'allait pas hésiter une seconde à lui pourrir la vie tant que durerait cette stupide réunion. Ça n'allait pas être trop difficile, et il allait utiliser les grands moyens: il allait « convier » Irlande, Pays de Galle et France à en faire une petite activité en famille. D'ailleurs, le français n'était pas encore là. Il avait hâte de le revoir, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait une petite soirée juste entre eux, sans Angleterre pour leur faire une crise de jalousie derrière. Quoi que, ça aussi c'était sacrément distrayant. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser... Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux mille et un moyens qu'il avait pour faire payer Arthur, Francis entra dans la salle. Brusquement, tous les pays présents semblèrent se tasser dans leur siège. Effectivement, l'hexagonal avait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui disait « Attention, atmosphère explosive, terrain miné ». L'écossais fixa le blond. L'œil vide, les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle et la chemise froissé. Il était plus proche du zombie que de l'être humain. Et encore plus éloigné de la nation soigneuse et fière de son physique qu'il était habituellement. Ça sentait l'insomnie. Il hésita une seconde à le laisser tranquille, avant de se dire, qu'après tout, il ne pouvait que lui remonter le moral. Il se leva, sans apercevoir le sourire malsain qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Arthur.

« Hey France! Quoi de neuf cousin?

Francis se tourna vers lui, posant ses yeux injectés de sang sur son visage. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière inhumaine. Soudain il sembla se détendre et baissa la tête.

« Alistair... Quelle bonne surprise. Je voulais justement te voir.

-Ha?

Un léger malaise s'empara d'Écosse. Il devinait, derrière lui, Angleterre en train de jubiler sans même chercher à être discret.

-Oui.

France releva la tête, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un sourire qu'Écosse connaissait. Un sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à Angleterre quand il allait trop loin, ou à America quand il dénigrait trop les européens avec sa soit-disant supériorité. Doucement, il s'éloigna de la bombe à retardement qu'était actuellement Francis. Au fur et à mesure, son sourire devenait de plus en plus proche de celui du psychopathe ayant trouvé sa prochaine victime. Un téléphone sonna, et un frisson traversa la salle. Francis l'ouvrit, et lu le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses yeux prirent un éclat plus glacé encore. Au même moment, Angleterre se saisit du bras de son frère, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Les yeux verts étaient remplis d'allégresse. Alistair devinait le plaisir sadique qu'Arthur prenait à cette situation. Il l'avait piégé.

-Tu vois Alistair, toute cette histoire de référendum pour obtenir l'indépendance, ça a fait pas mal de bruit, hein? Même parmi mes régions, tu sais?

-Francis, calmes-toi. Rien n'est encore sûr... Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Tu n'en voudrais pas à ton cousin favori, pas vrai? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une coup de poing qui l'envoya buter contre le mur sous le regard abasourdi d'Allemagne et plein de pitié des latins, bien conscient que le blond ne s'arrêterait pas là. De son coté, Arthur observait la scène avec satisfaction. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Francis n'était pas incapable de se montrer violent avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était juste qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour l'amener à cette extrémité. Mais quand cela arrivait, et qu'il pouvait décharger toute sa colère, il redevenait ensuite d'humeur enjouée, et près à accepter beaucoup de demandes, dans beaucoup de domaines. Et ça, Angleterre savait particulièrement bien en profiter. Il avait hâte que cette réunion se termine. Ça allait être une bonne journée.

.

.

-END-

.

Soyons sérieux. Comment le pays Basque, la Corse, et la Bretagne pourraient laisser passer cette occasion unique de tenter leur chance? Tout les indépendantistes français se rassemblant, ça serait terrible. Pour les petits passages en italique, sont en langue basque, en corse et en breton. A part les partis où il y a la traduction juste à coté, c'est toujours ce si joli mot, que tout français normalement constitué adore: Non.

.

(1)France en gaélique, et ça j'en suis sûre! Ma prof me l'a appris!°o°


End file.
